shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe Fairy Top
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Jo Jordan |uk/us_voice_actor = Kate Murphy |name = Phoebe Fairy Top |title = Phoebe Fairy Top the Wings |gender = Female |country = Shopville England |affiliation = *Shopville Search and Rescue Centre **Sarah Fairy Cake **Fiona Fairy Skirt **Witchy Hat **Skyanna **Tia Tigerlily *Brendam Docks |basis = Top }} Phoebe Fairy Top is a common Fancy Dress Party Shopkin from Season Seven. Bio Phoebe Fairy Top: A magical Shopkin who can turn anyone in to a pretty fairy. When Phoebe's about all you have to do is imagine and your dreams can come true! Personality Phoebe Fairy Top is a top who resides at the Shopville Search and Rescue Centre in her own small shed, ready, willing and always on hand raring for action in case of an emergency. She can easily be dispatched from her shed by means of a slipway, but often resides in the small dock at the Search and Rescue Centre too. Being a top, Phoebe Fairy Top knows that duty may call out at sea to help and rescue anyone at any time. She takes this role seriously and is highly assertive, confident and is unfazed in the face of daring, dangerous missions, but is not made ostentatious or egotistical by her important responsibilities. She is level-headed, always knows what has to be done and shows good leadership skills. Despite this, some eager unnecessary deployments are covered as practice runs by her. Appearance Phoebe Fairy Top is a pink top with mint green puffy sleeves. She has a pink lace collar with a purple tie with a heart on front. On the back of her are a pair of mint green fairy wings with hearts on them. Her variant is a yellow top with magenta puffy sleeves. She has a yellow lace collar with a magenta tie with a heart on front. On the back of her are a pair of dark blue fairy wings with hearts on them. There are also two variants of her in the Halloween 2017 blind bags. The first variant makes her a lavender top with yellow-green puffy sleeves. She has a lavender lace collar with a purple tie with a heart on front. On the back of her are purple wings with hearts on them. The second variant makes her a glow in the dark top with pink puffy sleeves. She has a glow in the dark collar with a pink tie with a heart on front. On the back of her are dark purple wings with hearts on them. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 6' - Shop Team to the Rescue! Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club (fantasy) *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Lena Meieran (Norway) *Riko Uchida (Japan) *Margrit Strassburger (Germany) *Marta Dylewska (Poland) *Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) *Mariana Ortiz (Latin America) *Delphine Saroli (France and French Speaking Canada) *Eva Lluch (Spain) *Einat Glixman (Israel) *Ella Pyhältö (Finland) Gallery Toy s-l500 (1).jpg|Phoebe Fairy Top toy s-l1600 (1)g.jpg|Phoebe Fairy Top variant toy 1412_Phoebe-Fairy-Top-Rarity_Common.png|Phoebe Fairy Top collector's tool artwork 1413_Phoebe-Fairy-Top-Rarity_Common.png|Phoebe Fairy Top collector's tool variant artwork Merchandise PhoebeFairyTopCollectorCard.jpg|Collector Card FancyDressPartyGroupShotCollectorCard.jpg|On Fancy Dress Party Group Shot Card FancyDressPartyTopkinsCollectorCard.jpg|On Fancy Dress Party Topkins Card Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season Seven Category:Collector Cards